Doing like a Sableye
by hidekins
Summary: Nico's idea of a home date isn't really a Pokemon Documentary. NicoMaki, Pokemon AU


" _In this week's episode of Cave Corners, we'll be exploring the biology, habitat and lifestyle of one of the most elusive Pokemon out there, first discovered in the Hoenn region: Sableye._ "

"Do we have to watch this?" Nico whined as she tried to reach for the remote that was just right out of her grasp.

"It's better than another of your Pokemon Contests reruns again," Maki rolled her eyes and could not help smiling when she pushed the remote just a little bit more away from Nico.

"Hey! Why don't you hand it over instead of bullying Nico?"

"You could easily reach it if you got off the couch, y'know." Maki pointed out only to have Nico whine again. "I don't need to see you fangirl over Lisia again. Besides, Pokemon contests are boring."

Nico huffed, fully intent on getting her offendedness across. "And this isn't?"

"Maybe, but at least you'll learn something from it. Besides, learning more about Pokemon is necessary in our line of work," Maki pointed out, completely ignoring Nico's frown.

"My fairies can take care of any Sableye…" Nico mumbled as she gave up and huddled closer to Maki, moving the blanket so it would cover her feet. She might as well get as comfortable as she could if she was going to watch some dumb documentary on a pretty ugly Pokemon.

" _Sableye is what some would call an elusive Pokemon. It's a nocturnal creature that confines itself to dark places such as caves. Even if you know where to look, Sableye prefer their solitude as they dig through the soil in search of their favorite food: precious stones._ "

"Do they really think people will believe that this guy just found that gem by digging a random spot? That was obviously placed there," Nico commented as the host expressed fascination by finding a gemstone on the soil beneath his feet.

"It looks like a plastic toy too."

"Of course you'd know how the real deal look like. I mean, you're hanging out with one right now," Nico said with pride and put her hand on her chest before giggling.

"A fake gem-?"

"Shush shush! They're about to show a Sableye!" Nico waved her hand right in front of Maki's face and pointed at the screen.

" _And here it is, a Sableye! We can't turn on a light without scaring it away so we'll have to stick with the night-vision camera, but right here is how one looks!_ " The host pointed at his side where a picture of a Sableye was put in post-production. " _As you can see, its purple body lets it blend into the darkness. The coloration of its gem-like eyes and protrusions on its body change on the stones it bases its diet on._ "

Maki snorted. "It kinda looks like you, Nico."

"What!" Nico gasped and glared at Maki. "It does not! That thing is purple and ugly and those giant eyes look creepy! Totally opposite of what Nico is."

"Small, short limbs, and those ear horn things look like when you tie your hair in buns," Maki explained before laughing again.

"Nu-uh! Nico's cute like a Sylveon and precious like a Carbink-"

" _Not only do Sableye eat gems, but they also prey on the Jewel Pokemon Carbink. Sableye can also be found in Kalos' beautiful Reflection Cave…_ "

"And it eats Carbinks! Those poor Pokemon!"

"So you say you should be more like a fairy type?"

"Isn't it obvious? Nico's like an Azumarill, cute, huggable and-"

"Shaped like an egg?" Maki's giggle turned into laughter as Nico frowned even more.

"Well yeah?" Nico caught Maki by surprise by grabbing her by her wrists. Adjusting herself to straddle Maki, Nico smirked.

"W-What're you doing?"

"I'm doing like a Sableye, Maki."

Maki did not have the time to ask what she was talking about before Nico leaned down. "Nico, what're you-" Maki let out a loud gasp the moment Nico sucked sharply on her neck. Maki could not contain her voice and her legs trembled each time Nico pressed her lips on another spot, leaving another mark on her.

Nico was all too pleased with the red marks that she left on Maki and gently kissed one of them. "Sorry, you looked just like a tasty gem."


End file.
